


The Long Empty Road

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empty road in front of him and an emptiness inside him. <br/>Set in season Two after Nightshifters</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Empty Road

The road stretched out before him. Rolling fields of corn and wheat had given way hours ago to the harsher terrain of the desert. They were heading as far way the cities and the tightening net of the FBI as they could get. Sam was asleep in the passenger seat, head lolling against the window.

The lonely desolation of the land around him matched Dean's mood. Not even his brother's presence eased the loneliness inside him. He wanted to blame the terrain for his mood and the fact it was that god awful hour before sunrise. When the night seemed never ending, and the sun still had to rise. It was the time of the devil, when man despaired of ever seeing the sun again.

But it wasn't just the hour and the land. It only made what he was feeling worse. Usually he could ignore it, had been doing a fantastic job for the past few years. Right up until his dad died and Sam made Dean promise to kill him if Sam turned evil.

The emptiness inside him was growing, leaving Dean feel lost and more lonely than he'd ever been. All he wanted right now was someone to hold him, to help him deal with the ever growing crap around him and Sam. Someone who could be the strong one for a change instead of him.

He had it once. With Cassie. For that short time, he wasn't alone. He had someone of his own like Sam had Jess and Dad had Mom. Except he had to go and blow it when he told Cassie the truth of what he was.

Now it was just him and Sam - with the promise to kill his brother if the time ever came. What the hell was he supposed to do if he had to keep that promise? Dean was always the one to pick up the pieces when Sam or Dad fell apart. Who was going to be there for him if he had to kill his only remaining family?

Who was going to hold him and reassure him he wasn't going to be left behind?


End file.
